


Finally I Fly

by alexcat



Series: The Damned [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, More sex between men who don't like each other, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, post mission sex, sex on a quinjet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Rumlow unwind after the mission on the Lemurian Star.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Damned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Finally I Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [**Before I'm Dead**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860537) and [**Hell in your Eyes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791834)
> 
> Finally I fly,  
> When I lose control,  
> Inside my body crumbles,  
> It's like therapy,  
> For my broken soul,  
> Inside my body crumbles...  
> ~ Body Crumbles (Queen of the Damned)

On the way to the _Lemurian Star_ , Steve wondered if Natasha could read them. Did she see Rumlow touch his ass after he briefed him on Batroc? Did she notice the looks they gave one another? Not much got past her. 

Rumlow leaned close to Steve just before he jumped out of the plane without a parachute. “When we get back?” 

Steve had nodded. Communication was not something that they did. They met occasionally to fuck. God, what fucking they did! Sometimes Steve could hardly sit without pain for a couple of days after they were together. He found he liked it; it reminded him of the pleasure. 

The mission had gone – oddly, but they’d accomplished what they were sent to do. On the way back, he’d argued with Natasha then retreated to where Rumlow sat. 

“Need to talk to you, Cap,” Rumlow barked at him. 

Steve nodded. They both stepped back to the compartment where the weapons and gear were stored. As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Rumlow shoved him against the plane’s bulkhead, pressing his body hard against Steve’s. He ran his hand up and down the fly of Steve’s suit until his cock was hard and straining against the thick, stiff material. Steve reached down to unfasten the damn thing only to have Rumlow do it for him. He bit back a groan when Rumlow grabbed his cock roughly. He didn’t move, didn’t say anything as that hot hand slid up and down his length, finding a comfortable grip. Rumlow started slow, his grip a little tight and the angle awkward, but as he moved faster, it ceased to matter to Steve. He buried his face against the side of Rumlow’s neck, biting him to keep from making a sound. 

“Come on, Rogers,” Rumlow growled at him. “Fuck my hand.” 

He did, thrusting into that tight grip. Fuck! It felt good! He bit back a moan as pleasure slammed into him, hard and so sudden that his knees wobbled for a moment. He bit Rumlow harder, knowing there would be marks. When he stilled, he looked at Rumlow as the other man raised his hand to his lips and licked Steve’s semen from his fingers. 

“Get on your knees,” Rumow commanded him. 

Without question, Steve did as he was told. He could see that Rumlow was hard and ready, too. He unfastened Rumlow’s trousers and freed his cock. Rumlow thrust his hips forward. “Suck it.”

Steve didn’t touch him with his hand, leaning close and lapping at the smooth skin of his head first. Rumlow smelled like sweat and adrenaline. The scent should have been unpleasant, but it wasn’t. Neither was the salty, sweet taste of the drops of clear precome that formed in the tiny opening. Steve pressed the tip of his tongue against that little slit then slowly sucked the whole head into his mouth. 

“Damn!” Rumlow grunted. He jerked his hips toward Steve, who stubbornly refused to take more until he was ready and he wasn’t ready yet.

He didn’t know how long this thing he and Rumlow had would last, but he was going to enjoy the hell out of it until it was done. This was the first chance he’d gotten to do this and he was going to torture the bastard a little before he gave him any satisfaction. 

Steve put a hand against Rumlow’s abdomen and forced him back a little. Then he took up where he left off, sucking a little more of Rumlow into his mouth this time. Slowly, bit by bit, he sucked Rumlow’s length into his mouth, teasing the thick underside with his tongue. He then very slowly began to move his head, moving Rumlow’s cock in and out in a slow rhythm. 

Rumlow braced his hands against the wall above Steve as he watched him. When he tried to thrust again, Steve stopped moving at all and pulled back. 

“Bastard!” Rumlow hissed. 

Steve smiled around his mouthful and would have laughed if he could have. He did this several times, backing off when Rumlow got close. He could feel Rumlow’s frustration as he groaned every time that Steve denied him. 

“Please,” Rumlow finally said, though Steve could hear his frustration in the plea. 

Steve put his hand around the thick base of Rumlow’s cock and began to move his hand and his mouth up and down the shaft. He didn’t stop Rumlow when he tried to fuck his mouth this time, letting him thrust as deeply as he could take him. He put hand on Steve’s head, pulling him closer. 

“Fuck!” Rumlow said as he finally came, jerking his hips hard until he was spent and Steve had licked him clean. 

Slowly Steve stood and they looked at one another as they both tucked themselves back into their clothes. When Steve started to turn away to join Natasha, Rumlow pulled him close and kissed him, fast and hard. When he let go, Steve started walk away. 

“Later,” Rumlow said before he was out of earshot. 

“Yeah,” was Steve’s reply.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
